


sicko

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backwash, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Facials, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, background johnten but who cares, check notes for a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: Jaehyun goes to take another drink, but the bottle is empty. “I forgot what we’re talking about,” he says, standing up. “Am I driving somewhere tonight or not?”Ten smirks and pulls his phone out of his hoodie. “Let me ask Taeyong if he’s lonely,” he says.





	sicko

**Author's Note:**

> unedited (like everything i've ever written) so pardon any mistakes
> 
>  **KINKS:** rough sex, spit, backwashing, facefucking, handcuffs, begging, marking, facial, taeyong gets spanked once idk, COCK RIIIIING!!
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** MENTIONS of piss blood and vomit kinks (not descriptive)
> 
> [2011 voice] don't like don't read

“How does this make you feel?”

Jaehyun regrets walking into the living room as soon as Ten opens his mouth. His roommate turns his laptop around to show him a picture of what looks like a CGI anime girl with a foot-long tongue, her eyes rolled back in classic ahegao fashion. It’s not the worst thing Ten has shown him.

He blinks. “I feel like you’re psychotic,” Jaehyun answers, setting his beer down on the coffee table as he sits on the couch opposite of Ten.

Ten breathes out a laugh and turns his laptop back around. “I can’t figure out where these originated from,” he says, and when Jaehyun glances over at his screen, he learns that Ten is looking at someone’s porn blog again. Ten is _really_ lucky that he has a high tolerance for his weird shit. “Reverse image searching never works for me. Oh, are we drinking tonight?” Ten gestures to the beer on the table.

“Don’t you have something better to be doing?” Jaehyun grabs the bottle and the television remote, then stretches his legs out to rest his feet on the coffee table in their place. “Like, I don’t know, hanging out with Johnny?”

Ten makes an irritated noise as he turns the TV on. “You’re home, his roommate is home, and I’m _not_ fucking in his car again. I still have a bruise on my lower back from last week.”

“I’m sure it’s from the car,” Jaehyun comments, skipping channels until he finds HGTV. He doesn’t have enough brain cells to watch something with plot. He looks over just as Ten rolls his eyes. “You could ask me to skedaddle, you know.”

“ _Skedaddle_ ,” Ten repeats under his breath, grinning to himself. “Yeah, I’m going to kick you out of your own place just so I can get laid. That makes sense.”

Jaehyun drinks his beer and wishes they had something harder. Ten’s therapist called him last month and told him not to keep liquor in the house, so he hasn’t had whiskey since then. His veins yearn for it. “I could go hang out with Johnny’s roommate,” he says, and Ten raises his eyebrows. “What’s his name?”

“Taeyong,” Ten answers. Jaehyun scratches the back of his neck and looks back at the TV. He has a spiritual bond with the Property Brothers. “I showed you a picture of him before,” Ten continues, and Jaehyun hums in response. “You said he looks bangable.”

“Did I say that?” Jaehyun leans back and taps his fingernail against the glass bottle in his hand. Truth be told, he _does_ remember what Johnny’s roommate looks like, and he _is_ willing to skip out for a few hours if he can get his hands on Taeyong.

If he can’t have a threesome with Ten and Johnny, he might as well fuck the next person in line — then again, he’s never asked about it before.

“He’s freaky. I follow him on Tumblr, and he’s always posting gross shit. I don’t know if you could handle it.” Ten is still talking when Jaehyun comes back to Earth. “If you won’t even follow _me_ , you probably wouldn’t want to sleep with him.”

Jaehyun goes to take another drink, but the bottle is empty. “I forgot what we’re talking about,” he says, standing up. “Am I driving somewhere tonight or not?”

Ten smirks and pulls his phone out of his hoodie. “Let me ask Taeyong if he’s lonely,” he says. Jaehyun sighs and starts toward the kitchen, contemplating how badly Ten would spiral if he moved out. It’s probably not a great idea. “If you go over there, you might want to stay all night,” his roommate calls after him.

“Fuck you and your tight ass,” Jaehyun shouts back.

* * *

Jaehyun is grabbing his keys to leave just as Johnny walks in through the front door. They’ve only met once (twice if you count the time Jaehyun walked in on him and Ten — well, you know) but Johnny still smiles warmly at him. “Hey, man. Busy night?” he asks, looking from Jaehyun’s car keys to the backpack slung over his shoulder.

Jaehyun blinks and looks over at Ten, who’s still on the couch, for help. “He’s going to fuck Taeyong,” Ten answers, shutting his laptop and moving it from his lap to the coffee table.

“Oh,” Johnny says, and then there’s a moment of silence where Jaehyun isn’t entirely sure what he’s meant to do. He wonders if it’s only him who suddenly can’t breathe correctly, then looks back at Johnny and gestures to the door behind him. Johnny clears his throat. “I hope you have fun,” he says, crossing the room to sit with Ten while Jaehyun watches him dumbly.

“Our timeline is so fucking weird,” Jaehyun says as he’s finally leaving. Ten laughs behind him.

* * *

“Hey,” Taeyong says when he opens the door, but he barely glances at Jaehyun before he turns around to walk back into the apartment. Jaehyun hesitates, then follows him inside and shuts the door behind him. “I’m editing some music, but there’s stuff in the kitchen.” Taeyong gestures to the doorway at the end of the room as he sits on the couch, pulling his laptop from the coffee table to his lap.

Jaehyun blinks and tries to figure out if him and Ten are clones. “Thanks,” he says, voice raised as if it’s a question, but Taeyong already has his headphones on. Jaehyun drops his backpack onto the floor and kicks his shoes off before wandering across the room and into the kitchen.

They don’t have whiskey. Actually, Jaehyun is pretty sure Johnny doesn’t drink hard liquor either, so he isn’t sure what he was expecting. He finds a half-full bottle of tequila in the freezer (which must be Taeyong’s drink of choice) and decides that it’s going to be one of _those_ nights, even if Taeyong ignores him for the next fifteen hours.

He types out a text to Ten, complaining about the situation that he got himself into, then realizes that Ten will never see it and tosses his phone onto the counter instead of sending it.

Jaehyun is the best roommate in the world.

He picks up a dirty glass from the sink and fills it halfway with tequila, then goes back into the living room. Taeyong is bouncing his knee, his laptop sliding around ungracefully on his lap, and he looks up briefly as Jaehyun sits next to him. “Sorry that I’m no fun,” he says, turning his head back when Jaehyun tries to meet his eyes.

“It’s cool,” Jaehyun says. He looks down into his glass and sighs, then throws the entire drink back, his throat rejecting the burn immediately. He gags and spits some of the tequila back up, watching the bubbles slide down the sides of the dirty cup. Something about it seems right for tonight.

Taeyong stares at him. “That was a lot,” he says, and Jaehyun laughs as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

He probably shouldn’t drink the backwash, but he does, and it slides down his throat uncomfortably. Ten would be extremely proud of him if he were here, and Jaehyun grimaces at the thought. He needs to stop hanging out with his gross roommate. He turns his head into his elbow and coughs until the burn goes away.

Taeyong is looking at his screen, dragging something around that Jaehyun can’t exactly see, but the look on his face tells Jaehyun that he definitely doesn’t want to be doing that. “Hey,” Jaehyun says, grinning when Taeyong looks up at him. He holds up his now-empty glass. “You too?”

The answer is obvious when Taeyong slams his laptop shut. “God, yeah,” he says, and Jaehyun laughs as he gets up from the couch. He pretends his vision isn’t already fuzzy and walks back into the kitchen to pour more tequila into the cup that was probably previously Taeyong’s anyway.

“Why are you doing that shit if it’s boring?” Jaehyun asks when he returns, handing the glass to Taeyong. Taeyong responds by throwing his head back and chugging the liquor in one go, incredibly _not_ gagging like Jaehyun did. His low groan of discomfort sends electricity through Jaehyun’s veins and he purposely sits a little bit further away from him on the couch than last time.

Taeyong sits the glass down and presses the heel of his palm to his eye. “It’s not boring,” he says, finally answering Jaehyun’s question. “I would just rather be drinking tequila that you spit back up.”

Interesting. Jaehyun freezes for a moment when Taeyong meets his eyes. “Hold on,” he says, then, getting back up. Taeyong makes a noise of confusion when he takes their cup and leaves for the kitchen again. _I should fucking relax_ , he thinks, dumping more than a mouthful of tequila into the glass.

He should’ve expected it. Taeyong _looks_ like he wants to be spit on and beat up, and Ten even mentioned him being into gross shit, but Jaehyun takes everything Ten says with a grain of salt. He’s usually just being overdramatic.

“Are you serious?” Taeyong asks when Jaehyun walks back into the living room. He leans against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut before pouring the liquor into his mouth and, obviously, recoiling from the burn and gagging until he’s spitting into the glass. It’s an awful idea, and it hurts more than the last time because he wasn’t actually trying to swallow any of it. He coughs and spits one last time into the cup, then looks down into it.

“Here,” he says casually, handing it to Taeyong as he sits back down.

Taeyong only stares at the glass. Honestly, it looks pretty disgusting, especially since Jaehyun purposely spit too much, but his breathing is heavy and uneven. Jaehyun slides his hand over his thigh and moves in closer. “Drink it,” he mumbles, and Taeyong _whines_ low in his throat.

A few seconds pass before he finally drinks it, his eyes glazed over and focused on the ceiling. Jaehyun can hear him swallow and the noise has his stomach flipping. Taeyong hisses at the burn of the liquor and jerks his head to force the rest of it down his throat, then leans forward to put the glass on the coffee table.

“You taste good,” he says quietly as he looks at Jaehyun. Jaehyun just barely has the mind to mumble a curse under his breath before he fists his hand in Taeyong’s red hair and pulls him close until their lips press together.

It’s wet and gross and Taeyong moans when Jaehyun accidentally scrapes his teeth against his upper lip. He grabs at Jaehyun’s face with both hands and presses into him, his mouth opening filthily, and Jaehyun moves his hands to slide under Taeyong’s shirt and grab at the hot expanse of his lower back. Taeyong is practically vibrating under his touch, desperate and _so_ turned on, and Jaehyun tries to silence his thoughts by fucking his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth and digging his nails into his skin.

He swallows Taeyong’s moan and moves to grab at his thighs, tugging him into his lap without breaking their kiss. Taeyong grabs at the front of Jaehyun’s shirt and forces their lips together impossibly harder, Jaehyun aching with the impact, then rolls his hips down against his lap.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathes out. Taeyong responds by whining and pulling on the collar of his shirt, and Jaehyun pulls back just enough to tug it over his head and drop it onto the floor before Taeyong grabs at his hair and kisses him again. He’s rough and he tastes like tequila and Jaehyun is suddenly extremely glad that he decided to give Ten and Johnny some space for the night.

Taeyong blindly scrapes his nails down Jaehyun’s chest, Jaehyun exhaling shakily as he leaves scratches there. He breaks their kiss again to pull his own t-shirt off, and Jaehyun avoids his lips and presses wet kisses to Taeyong’s neck instead. Taeyong cards his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and tries to steady his breathing.

“Really good idea,” Taeyong says, his eyes rolling back when Jaehyun sucks hard on a spot near his ear. Jaehyun hums in agreement and licks at the sweat collecting near Taeyong’s hairline. Taeyong’s hips jerk in response. “Jaehyun, _Jaehyun—_ ”

“I got you, baby,” Jaehyun whispers, and Taeyong melts on his lap, his hands leaving Jaehyun’s hair and grabbing weakly at his shoulders instead. Jaehyun cups the side of Taeyong’s face and tilts his head up to kiss him again, slower this time, and Taeyong moans when their tongues press together messily.

It’s too hot for them to still be wearing pants. Jaehyun’s cock is pressing uncomfortably into his jeans and he needs to take them off, but Taeyong is so precious on his lap like this. He slides his hands under Taeyong’s waistband and makes a confused sound low in his throat when he realizes that he isn’t wearing underwear. Taeyong pulls away to laugh nervously. “I never wear underwear at home,” he says, and Jaehyun grins when his face flushes red.

“Easier for me, then,” Jaehyun says, kissing him again. Taeyong laughs against his mouth and Jaehyun swallows his following gasp when he rubs the tip of his index finger dryly over his rim.

Taeyong presses into Jaehyun’s touch, shivering when he moves his other hand down to palm at his cock through his sweatpants. He leans forward to rest his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, and Jaehyun revels in the sound of his gentle moans while he touches him. “Should I do you here, or in your bed?” Jaehyun asks, pulling his hand out of Taeyong’s pants to pat the back of his thigh. “Or Johnny’s bed?”

“Johnny’s room is gross,” Taeyong says when Jaehyun stops rubbing his cock, too. “But my bed is…”

Jaehyun waits. Taeyong straightens back up on his lap, his face nearly as red as his hair. He’s avoiding Jaehyun’s eyes. “My sheets are gross,” he finally says. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. “I do a lot of stuff, so I don’t really bother changing them a lot.”

 _Ten was right_ , Jaehyun thinks offhandedly. “I don’t care,” he says, and Taeyong laughs breathlessly as he stands up. “It just means I can get them more dirty, yeah?”

Taeyong mumbles something that Jaehyun can’t catch under his breath as he leads him down the hallway. A pair of Ten’s shoes that Jaehyun hasn’t seen in a few weeks is on the floor near what must be the door to Johnny’s room. “Ten is here a lot, isn’t he?” Jaehyun asks while Taeyong opens his door.

“Sorry in advance,” Taeyong says when he lets Jaehyun past him into his room.

Jaehyun doesn’t care about the dirty clothes and towels on the floor, but he definitely can’t ignore the red stains on Taeyong’s white sheets. Taeyong scratches his head nervously and shuts the door. “What, you’re into blood stuff?” Jaehyun asks, leaning down to pull off his socks.

Taeyong laughs. “Blood stuff and other stuff,” he says, his gaze following Jaehyun’s hands when he starts undoing his jeans. “Is that gross?”

“I just willingly gargled tequila for you to drink,” Jaehyun answers, kicking his jeans away carelessly. “I think it’s hot.”

He can hear the click when Taeyong swallows dryly. He looks like he has something else to say, but he’s distracted by the bulge in Jaehyun’s underwear. Jaehyun laughs and Taeyong meets his eyes. “Come here,” he says, moving to sit on Taeyong’s bed. Taeyong glances at the rumpled duvet underneath him and crosses the room to climb onto the bed, sliding back down onto Jaehyun’s lap easily.

“I wanted to suck you off,” Taeyong says quietly, his head tilting back automatically when Jaehyun leans in to nip at his neck. Jaehyun only hums and runs his hands down his back. “You can, _ah_ , fuck my throat.”

“I’m gonna fuck you first,” Jaehyun says. He licks over Taeyong’s clavicle before sinking his teeth into it, Taeyong squirming on his lap and exhaling shakily. “I think I would cum instantly if I saw you choke on my cock, no offense,” Jaehyun continues when he pulls away.

Taeyong takes the liberty of climbing off Jaehyun’s lap, much to his dismay, and lays down on the bed with his face half-buried shyly into a yellow-stained pillow. Jaehyun doesn’t want to think about what it is, but Taeyong obviously doesn’t care about it. His dick is _throbbing_. “Do you wanna tie me up or anything?” Taeyong asks as he pulls his sweatpants off, his cock twitching against his stomach.

Jaehyun is practically vibrating as he thinks, watching Taeyong drop his sweatpants carelessly onto the floor and squirm around on his gross sheets until he’s comfortable. He won’t touch himself. “You own a cock ring?” Jaehyun asks.

“Bottom drawer,” Taeyong answers, pointing to the nightstand next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun leans down to open the drawer and nearly chokes on his tongue, purposely trying not to stare at the sex toys that Taeyong has for too long as he digs around for a ring. _Shouldn’t he have these things hidden better?_ Jaehyun rolls his eyes at himself and hooks his fingers into a black silicone hoop, kicking the drawer shut with his foot when he decides it’s good enough.

There’s a bottle of lube on the floor next to the bed, and Jaehyun picks it up before he straightens back up and turns to Taeyong. “I have rope,” Taeyong says. He eyes the cock ring as Jaehyun moves closer to him on the bed. “I have knives, too.”

“I bet,” Jaehyun says, uncapping the lube with his teeth. He pours some into the palm of his hand and grabs Taeyong’s cock, grinning when he hisses at the sudden touch. His hips follow Jaehyun’s hand as he slowly strokes him, twisting his wrist every few seconds to make Taeyong whimper. Jaehyun looks at his face, the way his bottom lip is pulled between his teeth. “God, how have we not done this before?” he asks.

Taeyong turns his head to laugh and covers his face with his hand. “Ten told me you thought I was hot,” he says, and he sounds high-strung, like he’s trying not to beg Jaehyun to hold him down and fuck him already. Jaehyun bites the inside of his cheek and pulls his hand away from Taeyong’s cock to stretch the cock ring around him, dragging it down until it sits at the base. Taeyong meets his gaze, then, his eyes glossy. “How do you want me?”

 _God_. “On your knees,” Jaehyun answers, helping Taeyong flip over onto his stomach. He gets back off the bed to pull his underwear off, wrapping a hand around his cock immediately and sighing gratefully. Taeyong settles onto his hands and knees and looks over at him, his eyes trained on where Jaehyun is stroking himself. “Condoms?” Jaehyun asks, and Taeyong nods at the bedside table again. He pulls the top drawer open and pulls out a condom. “You have a lot of sex?”

“I like it,” Taeyong says, and Jaehyun laughs as he settles behind him on the bed. Taeyong spreads his legs more, arching his ass back until Jaehyun brings his palm down onto one of his cheeks. He gasps and drops his head, and he can _feel_ Jaehyun’s smirk. “Fucker,” he mumbles.

Jaehyun rubs a slick finger over his hole and Taeyong moans quietly. “You like being thrown around?” he asks as he pushes the tip of his finger into him. Taeyong grabs at the sheets and nods, pressing back against Jaehyun’s hand. “What’s the grossest thing you’ve ever done? Tell me.”

Taeyong opens his mouth to respond, but he only moans as Jaehyun presses the rest of his finger into his hole, fucking him slowly. “Fuck,” he says, trying to concentrate on answering the question. “Um, I had a guy piss in me,” he says after a moment, his eyes shutting when Jaehyun pushes another finger into him. “I threw up on someone’s cock once.”

“I’m pretty boring for you, then,” Jaehyun says, grinning when Taeyong shakes his head quickly. He fucks his fingers into him faster. “No? I’m not boring?” he asks, wrapping his free hand around Taeyong’s thigh and pressing his fingers into his skin hard enough to bruise.

Taeyong breathes out quiet, sated noises as Jaehyun presses into his prostate with every thrust into him. “You’re so hot,” he says, and Jaehyun can tell he’s getting choked up. He grabs him tighter and scissors his fingers inside of him, stretching Taeyong more. “I want you to spit in my mouth, please, please—”

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans, and Taeyong buries his face into the sheets when he pulls his fingers out of him. Jaehyun grabs his hips and turns him around, manhandling him until he’s on his back again, his legs spread with his feet flat on the bed. Taeyong looks like he’s on the verge of cumming, but the cock ring won’t let him, anyway. He repeats Jaehyun’s name under his breath while he puts the condom on. “I know, baby, I know,” Jaehyun says offhandedly, rubbing more lube over his cock.

Taeyong doesn’t stop whining until Jaehyun presses into him, going slow but not stopping until he’s buried completely in him. Taeyong grabs at the sheets and breathes through his mouth, eyes shut in pleasure, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to put his hand on the side of his face sweetly and spit into his mouth. Taeyong licks his lips and swallows, finally opening his eyes to look at Jaehyun.

“Should I move?” Jaehyun asks, and he laughs when Taeyong nods and grabs at his biceps. “Why? Do you think you’ve been a good boy?”

The air around them feels thick. Taeyong tries moving to wrap his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, but Jaehyun pins his hips to the bed. He whines. “Answer,” Jaehyun says.

“I’m a good boy,” Taeyong says, grabbing Jaehyun’s face with both of his hands. “I’m a good boy for you, I’m _your_ good boy, please—”

Jaehyun groans and leans down to force their lips together as he rolls his hips. Taeyong cries out his name and pulls him closer, Jaehyun fucking him into the bed while he thanks him over and over again under his breath. Their kisses quickly turn into heavy breathing against each other’s mouths, and Taeyong finally gets his leg around Jaehyun’s waist, the angle making him shake with pleasure.

“Right here?” Jaehyun asks, grabbing a fistful of Taeyong’s hair and making his eyes fly open as he fucks into his prostate. Taeyong moans and his eyes start to water as Jaehyun runs his thumb over his wet lips. “You’re so pretty like this. Do you like being under me?”

Jaehyun presses his palm against Taeyong’s leg until his knee is back against his chest, and Taeyong keens. He can barely keep his eyes open, and every time he starts to shut them, Jaehyun pulls his hair harsly. “I love your cock,” Taeyong finally gets out, his voice low and hoarse. Jaehyun curses under his breath and puts his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder to keep him still while he fucks him harder.

It’s only a moment of Jaehyun fucking loud noises out of Taeyong, the bed squeaking under their force, before Jaehyun starts to slow down, rolling his hips and pressing wet kisses to Taeyong’s neck before he stops moving completely. Taeyong grabs at his arms and looks up weakly, his chest rising and falling quickly, obviously prepared for whatever Jaehyun is about to say.

“You still wanna suck me off?” Jaehyun asks. Taeyong nods and drops his leg from Jaehyun’s waist as he pulls out, whimpering slightly at the loss of his cock. “Come on, get on the floor.”

Taeyong is off the bed faster than Jaehyun can even get his condom off. Jaehyun cards his fingers through his hair comfortingly as he digs around in the nightstand drawer for the handcuffs he saw earlier, and Taeyong presses against his touch, his eyes falling shut. Jaehyun gets on one knee next to him and forces his arms behind his back, and Taeyong presses his wrists together obediently. “You are a good boy, aren’t you?” Jaehyun teases, locking the handcuffs.

“For you,” Taeyong mumbles, a faraway look in his eyes when Jaehyun stands back up. Jaehyun bites back his comment on how cute he is and starts stroking himself instead, grinning when Taeyong’s eyes follow his movements.

“Open,” Jaehyun says, and Taeyong complies. Jaehyun presses the head of his cock against Taeyong’s lips, and Taeyong immediately sinks his mouth down onto it, licking around him and dripping spit onto his flushed skin. Jaehyun exhales shakily and lets his hand fall back into Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong looks up at him through his eyelashes and drags his tongue over the underside of his cock, mouthing sloppily at his shaft. Jaehyun moans and pushes on the back of Taeyong’s head until he takes him in his mouth again. “All the way,” he says, Taeyong shutting his eyes in response to focus on deepthroating his cock. “Good boy.”

The feeling of Taeyong’s throat closing around him as he chokes has Jaehyun groaning and tugging at his hair. “That’s it,” he breathes out, guiding Taeyong’s head down while he continues to gag. Jaehyun’s cock pushes down into his throat and the noise he makes is _disgusting_ , spit sliding down his chin and his eyes watering uncontrollably. It makes Jaehyun’s knees feel weak.

He puts his hands on either side of Taeyong’s head and holds him still, sliding his cock almost completely out of his mouth and then pushing back in again. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut and tears drip down his cheeks. “I’m almost there, baby,” Jaehyun says, and then he starts fucking Taeyong’s mouth seriously, moaning every time his cock makes Taeyong splutter and drool.

The noises that Taeyong makes are _so_ fucking hot that it doesn’t take long for Jaehyun to cum. He pulls out of his mouth when his orgasm finally hits, pumping his cock through it and watching white splatter all over Taeyong’s face and in his open mouth. Taeyong can still hardly breathe, but he’s whimpering and squirming, trying to pull the handcuffs off.

Jaehyun drops down to his knees in front of him. “You look so pretty, baby,” he says, his voice coming out hoarse. He wipes the cum away from Taeyong’s eyelids so he can open his eyes, and he’s still crying, tears mixing with Jaehyun’s cum and sliding down his face. Jaehyun collects as much of the cum off his face as he can, tugging Taeyong’s cock ring off and wrapping his cum-slick palm around his cock.

“Can I cum?” Taeyong sounds wrecked, and Jaehyun can only imagine how sore his throat is.

He leans forward to press his lips to Taeyong’s neck. “Cum for me,” he says, pumping his cock as fast as he possibly can.

Taeyong cries out when he cums, and it sounds like he’s in pain. Jaehyun works him through it, using his free hand to stroke his hair, and Taeyong collapses against his chest when he’s done, breathing heavily. Jaehyun has to wrap an arm around him to keep him up.

“Let me get these off,” Jaehyun says, reaching around on the floor for the key. Taeyong hums and shifts closer, his head rolling onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun unlocks the handcuffs (much to Taeyong’s silent dismay) and Taeyong lets them fall to the floor before straightening back up and rubbing his wrists.

They fall silent. Taeyong rubs extra cum off his face. Jaehyun swallows dryly and wonders if he should suggest a shower.

After a moment, Taeyong shakily stands up, using Jaehyun’s shoulders to help him. He silently crawls into bed and pulls the duvet up around himself, reaching his arm out for Jaehyun. Jaehyun smiles and forces himself off of the floor and into bed.

“I don’t wanna be weird,” Taeyong says into Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun hums in acknowledgement and pulls the duvet up to their shoulders. Taeyong’s skin is hot against him. “We can’t be weird, for Johnny and Ten’s sake.”

“Let me take you out,” Jaehyun says. Taeyong laughs against him. “Come on, it can be a stupid date. We can reenact the ice cream scene from Boku no Pico.”

Taeyong groans. “I hate that a lot,” he says. Jaehyun grins and pulls away from him, just enough to meet his eyes. Taeyong’s face is red. “We don’t have to go on a date to get to know each other.”

“Fine, then,” Jaehyun says, but he’s smiling. “I won’t take you on a date.”

“Just _shut up_ ,” Taeyong says. Jaehyun laughs, far too loudly, and lets Taeyong push him onto his back so he can lie on his chest. He reaches up to stroke Taeyong’s hair. It’s only quiet for a minute, and then Taeyong is tilting his head up to grin at Jaehyun. “I wonder what Ten and Johnny are doing.”

* * *

When Jaehyun gets home the next morning, he’s immediately greeted by Johnny on his knees.

He blinks to make sure that Johnny isn’t actually sucking Ten off. “Hey,” he says, and Johnny looks up from where he’s cleaning something off of the floor. “Do I want to know what happened?”

Johnny shakes his head grimly, and Jaehyun cracks a grin. He slips his shoes off and drops his backpack onto the floor before sitting on the couch. “How was your night?” Johnny asks, making himself busy with the rag in his hand and the unidentified liquid on the floor.

Jaehyun sighs and looks over to the doorway to the kitchen where Ten has myseriously appeared. “You’re gaying with Taeyong, aren’t you?” his roommate asks.

 _Roommate_. Jaehyun grins. He needs to thank Ten later. “I hope you guys have plans for Monday,” he says in lieu of answering. Ten raises his eyebrows. “I’ll need a kitchen table to use.”


End file.
